


10 ахуительных историй Ройенталь/Оберштайн

by kelRian



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Drama, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 11:17:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12652494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian
Summary: 10 драбблов и однострочников рейтинга ПГ-13





	1. Вдруг

У него очень тонкие и твердые губы. Он весь жилистый и неподатливый. Даже запах лосьона - резкий, острый. Им можно было бы пораниться, если задуматься хотя бы на мгновенье о том, что происходит.  
У Оскара не было этого мгновения. Все произошло сразу.  
Вот между ними был шаг. Вот - невозможно протиснуть ладонь.  
Не успел ни спросить разрешения, ни задуматься - уместно ли.  
Просто они стояли рядом, а теперь Оскар жадно, как в дрянных дамских историях, впивается губами в губы.  
Не успел даже обдумать неправильность происходящего. Просто там, в этом человеке, есть воздух, необходимый, чтобы жить.  
Существовать можно по привычке, осознавая мир только наполовину. А так можно жить и сходить с ума от этой жизни, вдруг, обрушившейся всей своей тяжестью.

Губы плотно стиснуты. Проходят томительные секунды, перед тем, как он приоткроет их, разрешив.  
Оскар не чувствует торжества победителя, он чувствует себя спасенным. Вытащенным на палубу корабля, чтобы потом снова быть выброшенным в море.  
Он не может насытиться поцелуем. Им невозможно насытиться.   
Только, когда умрешь, достигнув самого дна, отпрянуть.  
"Что со мной произошло, Оберштайн?"  
Нельзя спросить вслух. Только, притворившись, что так и было задумано с самого начала, бежать.  
Спрятаться, надеясь, что губы будут еще немного саднить, подтверждая, что произошедшее - реальность. Что собственные волосы будут немного пахнуть чужим запахом, резким и острым, разрезающим на части то, что когда-то было душой.


	2. Пятница 13-е

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание: красный + синий = фиолетовый

— Миттермайер?.. — Оскар открыл глаза. Комната кружилась, и было очень холодно.  
— Нет, он занят, — прозвучал ровный голос.  
Оскар не мог понять, придумал он оттенок брезгливости в словах, или он был на самом деле. Оберштайн же стоял рядом и во плоти.   
— Наигрались в героизм?  
— Что вы имеете... в виду? — спросил Оскар. Говорить было тяжело. — Предатель. Я всегда знал, что вы предадите Райнхарда. Меня. Нас всех...  
— Технически, предатель именно вы, Ройенталь, — брезгливость в голосе сменилась усталостью с легкой ноткой презрения.  
Дверь распахнулась, впуская реанимационную бригаду. Последнее, что увидел Оскар перед тем, как снова потерять сознание, Оберштайна, отвернувшегося к окну.

Пауль несколько досадовал на собственную слабость: нельзя было показывать ни усталость, ни обеспокоенность.  
Самовлюбленный, самоуверенный идиот. Два самовлюбленных самоуверенных идиота настолько заигрались в собственную власть, что забыли об остальных.   
А Ройенталь еще и ничего не может довести до конца. Хотел умереть, так и умер бы сразу, мгновенно, а не наполовину.  
В соседней комнате, надрываясь, заплакал ребенок — еще одна головная боль, которую надо как-то решить и побыстрее. У самого Пауля не такой уж большой опыт общения с младенцами, а упускать его из виду было никак нельзя. Одна проблема влечет за собой другую, другая — третью.

Потерев виски, Пауль постарался успокоиться и взял заботливо приготовленный стакан. Ройенталь явно ждал не его, но спрашивать разрешения он не собирался.   
Прошло уже несколько лет c той юношеской увлеченности, а Ройенталь все равно мешал сосредоточится и мыслить разумно. Его хотелось стукнуть.  
В некотором роде можно было считать, что и стукнул.  
Что делать дальше с этим фиолетовым в крапинку адмиралом, Пауль не представлял совершенно.


	3. Карты, деньги... стулья

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> АУ–39 Ройенталь/Оберштайн, игра в карты на желание, А-

— И я бью ваш туз шестеркой. Пики козыри у нас, черви были в прошлый раз, — протянул Оскар, прихлопывая карту Оберштайна своей.  
Господин военный министр посмотрел на него с выражением лица, которое могло бы сойти за упрек, но спорить не стал.  
— Что бы мне такого попросить... — картинно задумался Оскар.  
За четырехнедельный совместный полет на "Тристане", они уже успели поругаться, потрахаться и снова поругаться.  
— Мозги, — проворчал Оберштайн, но так тихо, что Оскар мог бы сослаться на слуховые галлюцинации.  
— Почитаете мне перед сном? Потом песенку и подоткнуть одеялко, — многозначительно улыбнулся Оскар.  
— Это три желания, Ройенталь, — Оберштайн был бесстрастен.  
Оскар скривился, что должно было означать презрение к такой педантичности.  
— Хорошо, тогда только сказку.  
"А после сказки можно будет снова потрахаться", — закончил он про себя, но озвучивать это как желание не рискнул.  
Оберштайн смерил его взглядом и молча начал тасовать колоду перед следующей игрой.  
Карты были краплеными, и они оба это знали.


	4. Да успокоитесь вы когда-нибудь?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Г–15: Ройенталь/Оберштайн. "Да успокоитесь вы когда-нибудь?"

Оскар сощурился и тихонько поцокал языком вслед уходящим коленкам. Коленки были бесподобны, так же как и округлые бедра, манящие из-под коротенькой юбочки.  
Обладательница коленок покраснела, и, ускорив шаг, продолжила путь. Оскар разочарованно вздохнул:  
\- Эти феззанки в мини сведут меня с ума. Вон, посмотрите, еще одна!  
\- Прошло больше года, вы могли бы привыкнуть, - стоящий рядом Оберштайн совершенно явно не одобрял ни летнее солнце, ни отличное настроение спутника.  
\- Я привык только к декольте. К декольте любой степени глубины меня не удивишь, но эти лодыжки, эти коленки, эти ножки все целиком...  
Оскар залихватски свистнул в адрес следующей девицы. Та грозно посмотрела в сторону мужчин, нахмурилась в ответ на подмигивание и тоже не замедлила шаг.  
\- Да успокоитесь вы когда-нибудь? - процедил Оберштайн и пошел к выходу из парка.  
\- Зачем? - тут же нагнал его Оскар. - Как мне быть, если такое поведение - единственный способ заставить вас ревновать?


	5. Осень

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Предупреждения: AU, OOC  
> Краткое содержание: иногда случается, что наваливается работа. И за этой работой - интересной, увлекательной - ты перестаешь видеть дорогих тебе людей.

Билеты в театр сиротливо лежали в прихожей. Так и не сдал их. Забыл. А экономка, конечно же, не стала выбрасывать. Вдруг господам еще понадобятся?  
Зачем? Ведь в кассу все равно уже не вернуть.  
Собирались сходить. Не так чтобы очень интересная постановка или лучшая труппа... Просто чтобы выбраться вместе. Но Оскар не успел вернуться из командировки. То ли сразу не рассчитал дни, то ли пришлось задержаться — теперь уже неважно.  
Представление давно прошло.  
Билеты — молчаливое напоминание, что надо чаще выходить в люди.  
Работа.  
Оберштайну ли не знать, что это такое, когда с упоением и азартом решаешь поставленную перед тобой задачу. Идешь по обрывкам фактов, как следуя за паутиной, наслаждаешься причудливым переплетением нитей бытия.  
Или, наоборот, когда, похожий на автомат, механически разбираешь скопившиеся дела.  
Хорошо и то и другое.  
Великолепно, когда работа для тебя и основной интерес в жизни, и любимое хобби, но...  
Но надо смотреть на вещи за пределами рабочего кабинета.  
Когда они с Ройенталем отдалились друг от друга?  
Нет, не отдалились.  
Мало кто вспомнит сейчас о его прозвище молодости.  
Ромео-после-шести хранит патологическую верность своей Джульетте.  
Просто и у него тоже есть работа. Та, от которой горят глаза и не хочется видеть ничего вокруг.  
Сначала Оберштайну было все равно. Потом не велика беда, если поужинают порознь... Потом... потом должен был закончится столь волнительный проект... Но сразу начался следующий.  
Паулю было отчасти приятно одиночество, не нарушаемое вечно требующим внимания спутником. Просто...  
В который раз, расправив идеальные складки на кителе, Оберштайн бросил взгляд на сиротливо лежащие билеты.   
Просто сорвалось две возможности выпить кофе, столик в ресторане так и остался незабронированным, встречать Оскара с работы букетом цветов Оберштайн не желал, третья неделя пребывания на Одине подходила к концу, а они так и не вышли дальше двора дома. Ну а если коротко, то Ройенталь уже не юноша и должен понимать, что невозможно всегда работать в бешеном ритме. Время для отдыха должно быть обязательно, иначе не далеко и до нервного срыва. 

Громко хлопнув дверью, Ройенталь сел в машину.  
— В торговую палату, — приказал он водителю.  
— В Нойе Сан-Суси, — тихо поправил Оберштайн и обернулся в сторону Оскара. Комментировать вслух выражение лица Ройенталя Пауль не стал, боясь стать навечно врагом народа, но столь изумленной... физиономии у генерал-губернатора не было давно.  
— Я вас...  
— Неважно, Ройенталь. Но когда вы перестаете видеть, кто еще сидит в машине, это повод отдохнуть.  
— Я...  
— Ройенталь. Вместо извинений — выкиньте в окно папку, которую держите в руках.  
Определенно, сегодняшний день требовал мастерства фотографа или художника.  
Ройенталь растерянный. Ройенталь, который смотрит на папку с документами, как мать на единственное дитя. Потом переводит растерянный взгляд на окно и на спутника.  
Оберштайн понаслаждался зрелищем с минуту, а потом смилостивился:  
— Хорошо, отложите ее в сторону. Она без ног, не убежит.

Парк вечернего Нойе Сан-Суси оказался удивительно безлюдным. Его открыли для посетителей около трех лет назад, и основной всплеск популярности уже прошел. Теперь в нем в основном гуляли туристы, школьники и фотографировались молодожены.  
Наследие империи, уходящее прошлое, святая святых еще не скрывшегося за горизонтом памяти мира, а шальные ловцы студенческой удачи уже натерли барельефы до блеска, надеясь, что они принесут им успех на экзаменах.  
— Фонтаны уже отключили, — извиняющимся тоном сказал Ройенталь.  
Они медленно углублялись по одной из тропинок в центр парка. Он еще был жив осенним буйством красок, еще яркими пятнами сияли клумбы. Но чаши фонтанов безжизненно затихли, не звучал играющий по вечерам струнный квартет. Прошел его сезон.  
— Да, три дня назад было закрытие, — Пауль старался отвечать ровно, спрятав сжатые в кулаки ладони за спиной.  
Они шли рядом, расстояние между плечами в ладонь. Меньше?  
Хотели съездить посмотреть праздник закрытия фонтанов. Но... не получилось.  
Дела, работа, срочные вызовы. Тысячи важных и интересных вещей. Каждому своих.  
— Зябко, вы не находите? — Оскар искренне попытался завязать разговор, только говорить о погоде Оберштайну показалось нелепым.  
Ветер не сильный, но пробирал до костей, забираясь под китель. Даже здесь, в удаленном уголке парка, куда они забрели, гуляя. Порывы кружили осыпающиеся осенние листья. Срывали их с деревьев, и они летели, расчерчивая небо, чем-то похожие на корабли при взлете.  
Взлет и падение империй. За расцветом наступает осень.  
У отношений тоже бывает осень? Сложно судить, когда ни с кем не был настолько долго.  
— Зябко, — остановившись, согласился Оберштайн и провел заледеневшей рукой по лицу замершего в шаге Ройенталя. Костяшками пальцев коснулся щеки, пальцами — подбородка.  
Удивительно, насколько растерянным иногда выглядит непобедимый адмирал.  
Они стояли на пустой аллее, в окружении хоровода листьев. Рядом — мраморные девы и юноши, со странными выражениями лиц. Красивые белоснежные профили сверкали в вечерних лучах солнца.  
— Может быть, летнее кафе еще открыто? Пойдемте, — Оскар попытался перехватить руку, но Оберштайн уверенно отвел ее. Покачал головой, позволяя себе тень улыбки.  
— Сегодня приглашаю я, Ройенталь. Тут недалеко второй выход. Пусть будет феззанская или смешанная кухня. Прошу вас, — небрежный полупоклон и вытянутая вперед рука, чтобы предложить Оскару пройти в указанном направлении, и выглядели и являлись легкой издевкой.   
Оскар ответил кивком и, развернув плечи, сделал шаг вперед. Он хмур, сосредоточен до злости.  
— Простите, забыл еще одну важную деталь, — дернув Ройенталя за рукав, Обершатйн привлек его к себе.   
Поцелуй в губы жесткий, властный. Обычно с такой страстью и напором, целовал сам Оскар, но теперь он только приоткрыл губы, сдаваясь на милость победителя.  
Целоваться в месте, где могут оказаться люди, где их наверняка узнают — можно ли не узнать, когда спина укрыта плащом, — зная, что может увидеть кто угодно — азартно. Эта прилюдность подчеркивала остроту ощущений, и чужие руки на поясе не казались попыткой сменить власть. Ройенталь не привлек к себе, а сам сделал шаг вперед, прижимаясь.  
Когда, наконец, Оберштайн разорвал поцелуй, то в губы ему выдохнули ехидное:  
— Уговорили. Сегодня я принадлежу вам.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Предупреждения: АУ, ООС  
> Краткое содержание: что бывает, если двое мужчин среднего возраста решают съездить на пикник.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Бета: squirrel-alx

Скатерть была правильной — белоснежной в вишневую клетку. Даже корзинка была правильной — бежевой, плетеной, с полным набором необходимых предметов внутри: вино, сок, бутерброды, вилки, ножи и стопка суповых тарелок. По всему выходило, что и пикник должен был быть правильным.  
Зачем в наборе для пикника нужны суповые тарелки, Оскар понять не мог, но решил, что производителю виднее. Если в правильном пикнике должны быть использованы суповые тарелки, значит, так тому и быть.   
Оберштайн стоял у расстеленной скатерти и явно изучал траекторию движения муравья. По большому счету Оскар даже мог понять причину, почему спутник не садился — земля была жесткой и довольно холодной.   
Сидеть по-турецки было неудобно, возлежать — странно. Стол и табуретки Оскар брать не стал, ведь еда на свежем воздухе предполагает единение с природой.  
Тихо выматерившись, Оскар сложил тарелки в корзинку, убрал туда же бутерброды и стряхнул скатерть.  
Подняв голову, он встретился взглядом с Оберштайном. Тот был невозмутим, но чувствовалось легкое недовольство от того, что муравей пропал из поля зрения.  
— Пойдемте к дереву, там можно будет удобнее сесть.  
Оберштайн кивнул головой и подхватил корзинку.  
Выровняв дыхание, Оскар похвалил себя за то, что не сорвался, и пошел следом.  
Место под деревом оказалось приятнее — не так жарко, да и Оберштайн, наконец, сел, прислонившись к стволу.   
Оскар разложил бутерброды по суповым тарелкам и вытянулся рядом.  
Пикник явно проходил не как задумано. Возможно, это Оскар допустил ошибку, не взяв суп. Может быть, магия пикников заключалась именно в супе? Ведь он точно помнил, как восторженно фрау Миттермайер рассказывала о воскресной вылазке в парк.  
Ничего восхитительного в происходящем Оскар не заметил. Хотя аппетит они явно нагуляли — запас бутербродов был съеден сразу же.  
Дальше по программе были подвижные игры на свежем воздухе, но попытавшись встать с земли, Оскар понял, что он старый больной человек. Что ему нужен плед, камин и виски. Возможно, если бы они сейчас выпили, то расслабились бы оба, но Оскар был за рулем, а Оберштайн выбрал сок.  
Не сказав ни слова, Оберштайн начал собирать вещи. Посмотрев, как он тщательно отряхивает тарелки, Оскар понял, что идея была глупой с самого начала. Над некоторыми вещами экспериментировать не стоит. Хорошо, что они не дошли до игр с летающей тарелкой. И хорошо, что Оскар настоял не брать собаку. Иначе с ней пришлось бы еще некоторое время гулять, а так они сразу поедут домой. Работать.

Приняв протянутую руку помощи, Оберштайн встал. На секунду они прижались друг к другу, и Оскар подумал, что единственное интересное, что может быть в пикниках — это секс на природе, но, к сожалению, недалеко дети играли в догонялки, по тропинке прогуливались мамаши, и для уединения стоило поискать другой парк.  
Если, конечно, Оберштайн согласится на такую авантюру. Или если согласится сам Оскар. На данный момент он чувствовал подступающую злость. Что стоило Оберштайну хотя бы поговорить? Попробовать поддержать разговор. Пошутить. Сказать, что Оскару очень удались бутерброды, не покупные, между прочим, а те, которые Оскар сделал сам, проснувшись на час раньше.

За недолгую прогулку до машины Оскар успел себя окончательно накрутить, и штраф за неоплаченную парковку не улучшил его настроения.

Машина чутко слушалась руля, ехать было одно удовольствие, но Оскар не столько смотрел на дорогу, сколько пытался, не поворачивая головы, наблюдать за Оберштайном. Тот сидел, откинувшись на спинку кресла и закрыв глаза.  
Наверное, с его точки зрения отвлекать водителя было неправильно, но тишина высасывала из Оскара остатки сил. Сейчас он уже был готов смириться с резкой оценкой со стороны Оберштайна и рассуждением о бесцельно потраченном времени.  
Желтый мигнул и погас, сменившись красным.  
— В последний раз я был на пикнике очень давно. Спасибо, что взяли меня с собой, — сказал Оберштайн настолько грустным голосом, что Оскар решил его немедленно поцеловать.

Целоваться в машине не очень удобно, особенно если сиденья расположены далеко друг от друга, но Оскар справился. Сзади посигналили, намекая, что красный свет сменился зеленым, но отвлекаться от столь приятного занятия Оскару не хотелось совершенно. Желающие могли ехать в сад по соседней полосе.  
Нетерпеливый водитель посигналил еще немного, а потом Оскар услышал стук в стекло.  
Поцелуй пришлось прервать, а Оскар очень не любил прерываться по пустякам.  
— Я сейчас, — многообещающе шепнул он и вышел из машины.

Удар оказался неожиданным, и увернуться Оскар не успел. Вытерев разбитую губу, он усмехнулся. Напротив стояли три обычных амбала, которых полно в любых трущобах. Если бы они знали с кем связались — мигом бы исчезли, поджав хвосты. Так что Оскар был даже рад, что одет в штатское. Можно размяться и спустить пар. И Оберштайн сидел в машине — про него можно было не думать. С тремя драться легко — они мешают друг другу. А Оскар все же десантник, пусть и бывший.  
Драка шла с переменным успехом, вокруг собралась толпа зевак. Оскар пропустил несколько ударов, зато костяшки пальцев приятно болели, а у одного из нападающих был сломан нос.  
Вдалеке завыла сирена, и Оскар горделиво облокотился на машину. Иногда приятно развлекать себя мелкими подвигами. Хотя, конечно, Оберштайн будет нудеть, что они перекрыли полдороги, и что драться нехорошо, и что глаз у Оскара к утру заплывет. Но ведь только к утру!  
К удивлению Оскара на перекресток выехало сразу два патруля. Один — военный: Фернер выскочил из машины и отдал честь. Другой — полицейский.  
Стражи порядка быстро скрутили нападавших, и Оскар разочарованно понял, что если бы не почтительное отношение Фернера, то его бы тоже отправили в камеру.  
Оберштайн вышел из машины, величественно кивнул Антону и сел за руль.  
— Залезайте, Ройенталь. Я поведу.  
Зеваки начали расходиться, и Оскар огорченно размял руки. Опять Оберштайн обвел его вокруг пальца. В этот раз совершенно ненужным спасением.  
— Фернер долго добирался, — проворчал Оскар наспех придуманное оскорбление. Антон бы не перенес обвинения в нерасторопности.  
— Он ехал около пяти минут. Вам же надо было дать размяться.  
Неопределенно хмыкнув, Оскар демонстративно сложил руки на груди и отвернулся к окну, чтобы скрыть довольную улыбку.

***  
— Не надо меня лечить, — прошипел Оскар. Антисептик противно жегся и отвлекал от главного.  
— Надо. Вы получили свою часть удовольствия, теперь моя очередь, — голос Оберштайна был привычно бесцветным и жутко раздражающим. Оскар с трудом поборол желание укусить его за палец.  
— Вам доставляет удовольствие меня мучить. Я всегда догадывался об этом, но в открытую вы признались в первый раз, — мужественно зажмурившись, Оскар протянул кисти для санобработки. — И все же, если так хочется, то давайте переведем мучение в более приятную плоскость.  
— Вы опять о постели, Ройенталь, — с ноткой укоризны в голосе произнес Оберштайн.  
— Ну почему же. Есть множество замечательных поверхностей: диван, стол, подоконник.  
— Или газон, — буднично подытожил Пауль и принялся складывать аптечку.  
Оскар наклонил голову сначала на правый бок, потом на левый, после чего сложил руки за спиной и выпрямился, как на капитанском мостике.  
— После такого предложения я даже согласен на собаку и воздушного змея, — милостиво согласился он, наслаждаясь легкими прикосновениями.  
Оберштайну нравилось раздевать его самому.


	7. Не собака

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Бета: Санди Зырянова  
> Размер: драббл, 548 слов  
> Пейринг/Персонажи: Пауль фон Оберштайн, кот Оскар  
> Категория: джен  
> Жанр: юмор  
> Рейтинг: G  
> Примечание: текст был изначально вдохновлен новостью про шведского кота http://dlyakota.ru/24891-shvedskaya-policiya-zaderzhala-kota-za-krazhu.html
> 
> Listen or download Каждый очень хочет быть котом for free on Pleer

***  
— Вы можете объяснить, почему именно я? — Оберштайн попытался стряхнуть с плаща жесткие черные шерстинки и почти преуспел. Кот нагло щурился со шкафа и комментировать происходящее считал ниже своего достоинства.  
Хорошо, что не рыжие. С рыжими волосками любой длины на кителе его бы не простили.  
Удовлетворившись проделанной работой, Оберштайн пошел в комнату за документами. Вернувшись, первым делом похвалил себя за сдержанность: кот потоптался, лег, укрылся хвостом и приготовился спать. Прямо на свежевычищенном плаще.

***  
Оскар вытянулся всем телом и широко зевнул перед тем, как поплотнее завернуться в одеяло.  
— Еще минутку, потерпи, — Оберштайн погладил его по голове жестом профессионального кошатника так, что Оскар даже зажмурился от удовольствия. Поворчав немного для приличия, он устроился поудобнее.   
Новая ласка последовала незамедлительно — Оберштайн снова потрепал его по затылку, видимо, надеясь, что Оскар угомонится и перестанет его отвлекать.  
— Сейчас, еще минутку и пойдем есть.  
Оскар хотел обидеться, но ему было слишком тепло и уютно. Желудок, опять же, дал о себе знать бурчанием. Но почему Обершатйн считает, что еда — единственная интересующая Оскара сфера жизни? Его можно еще раз почесать за ушами.

***  
Черная разноглазая тварь невозмутимо жмурилась из клетки. Моральные терзания? Чувство стыда? Нет, кот о таких вещах не слышал и слышать не желал.  
«Кастрирую», — шепнул в клетку Оберштайн, понимая, что может поплатиться за угрозу испорченной обувью.  
Но человеческое терпение — штука гораздо более ненадежная, чем кошачья наглость.  
Полицейский закашлялся, пытаясь скрыть смех. Еще бы! Не каждый день к тебе заходит господин военный министр и вносит залог за кота!  
Оскара отловили после того, как он неоднократно вламывался в чужие дома и с утробным чавканьем объедал других питомцев. Причем от голода кот явно не страдал: шерсть была холеной и блестящей. Разве что одно ухо было драным, выдавая настоящего мужчину в полном расцвете сил.

Являя воплощенное пренебрежение правилами поведения, Оскар начал деловито вылизываться. Он не соизволил прервать это занятие, даже когда дверцу открыли.  
Его превосходительство военный министр Оберштайн стоял рядом и молчал.  
— Может быть, вы его позовете? Кис-кис-кис, выходи хороший котик, — вмешался в процесс полицейский, за что был награжден демоническим взглядом. Глаза Оберштайна сверкнули красным.  
Кот зевнул, демонстрируя все, что он думает о недалеких стражах закона, и сладко потянулся, выпустив восемнадцать когтей. После чего «хороший котик» немного потряс хвостом, демонстрируя оскорбленную невинность, вышел из клетки и взлетел Оберштайну на плечо. Тот даже не крякнул от тяжести изнуренного голодом животного, чем вызвал уважительные взгляды.  
Не комментируя происходящее, господин военный министр покинул гостеприимные стены управления полиции. Чувствуя, как кот топчется на плече, устраиваясь поудобнее и прокалывая эполеты насквозь, Оберштайн с легкой грустью думал, что лучше бы на его жизненном пути встретилась собака. Какой-нибудь добродушный, умный далматинец.

***   
Кошечка с неописуемой грацией молоденькой тигрицы поднялась на крыльцо, положила котенка прямо под ноги Оберштайну и удалилась, гордо задрав хвост.  
— Оскар! — ломая стереотипные представления о себе, заорал Оберштайн на весь дом.  
Кот предсказуемо оказался глухим, возможно, даже слепым и травмированным на всю голову и одно рваное ухо.  
В любом случае, на грозный призыв человека, считавшего себя его хозяином, он не откликнулся.  
Взяв котенка на руки, Оберштайн пошел сначала на кухню, потом к комму — выяснять, чем можно его накормить.  
Оскар лежал возле пустой миски с едой в позе «человек, ты что, не видишь? Я истощен и смертельно ранен!»  
Отодвинув разноглазую сволочь ногой, Оберштайн заглянул в холодильник. Там даже нашлось молоко.  
— Назову тебя Счастливчик и подарю Миттермайерам. Во избежание недоразумений.  
Котенок сдавленно мяукнул, принимая судьбу.


	8. Радуга на выбор

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Бета: Сияя синим и Чеширская Кэт  
> Размер: драббл, 460 слов  
> Пейринг/Персонажи: Синий, Серый (Ройенталь, Оберштайн)  
> Категория: слэш за кадром  
> Жанр: ревность  
> Рейтинг: G  
> Размещение: запрещено без разрешения автора  
> Примечание: жанр Ревность врет. Тут нет никакой Ревности. Оскар слишком самодостаточен и прекрасен, чтобы кого-то ревновать. Это все ложь. Наглая провокация. ОНБЫНИКАГДА!

Синий стоял, привалившись к стене и демонстративно скрестив руки на груди. Он был мрачен и не собирался скрывать неприязнь к происходящему. По-хорошему, ему стоило признаться, что его неприязнь сильно замешана на зависти к умению Серого подстраиваться под других, но завидовать манипулятору? Синий слишком высоко ценил себя, чтобы признать это.  
— Что ты выберешь сегодня? – спросил Синий, чтобы привлечь к себе внимание.  
Серый задумчиво стоял перед огромным шкафом.  
Тихо хмыкнув, Синий подумал, что большую часть нормальных людей шкаф бы напугал до икоты. Он был забит глазами — самыми разными, всех цветов и оттенков. Огромная стеклянная, биоэлектронная коллекция радуги на каждый день. Причем большая часть этой коллекции пылилась невостребованной — Серый предпочитал блеклые цвета, иногда позволяя себе насыщенный коричневый.  
В такие дни Синий мог допустить, что испытывает чувство, которое другие назвали бы ревностью, но он никогда не ревновал. Просто не умел. Это была самая обычная беспричинная злость — всплеск эмоций, который случается и у самых уравновешенных. Синий не мог отделаться от ощущения, что Серый выбирает цвета в тон к тем, с кем идет на деловую встречу. Каждую такую "деловую встречу" Синий воспринимал не иначе как свидание, что выбешивало его до иссиня-черного цвета. Глаза такого оттенка в коллекции Серого тоже были.  
"Видишь, какой ты, когда злишься?" — спросил он, однажды примерив эту пару.  
Синий промолчал, завороженный. Серый, бесцветный Серый на глазах превратился в бурю тщательно контролируемых страстей. Казалось — одно неосторожное движение, и он взорвется эмоциями, скрутив Синего, подчинив его себе.  
Но тогда обошлось, хотя Синий немного пожалел. Он бы не отказался от эротического приключения такого спектра.  
— Сегодня?.. — задумчиво безразлично ответил Серый. — Сегодня это будет лаванда.  
— Почему? — мягко произнес Синий и сделал шаг вперед.   
Движение вышло слишком плавным, настороженным.  
Синий не помнил, чтобы Фиолетовый вернулся в город, а ради кого еще Серый мог выбрать именно этот оттенок, Синий понять не мог.  
— Ты знаешь, чем они отличаются? — на лице Серого не дрогнул ни один мускул, но пряди, как солью, присыпанные сединой, качнулись, когда он показал на шкаф.  
— Догадываюсь, — прорычал Синий. — Ты так подстраиваешься под других, чтобы они приняли тебя за своего. А потом смягчаешь их цвет, гасишь желания, разворачивая в ту сторону, куда тебе надо. Разве что Белый еще держится, да Черный может поглотить тебя, когда захочет. Но он властен над каждым из нас.  
Серый медленно моргнул, потом сжал и разжал кулаки, что могло выдавать сильнейшую степень напряжения, и нарочито медленно ответил.  
— Ты знаешь, что я родился без способности воспринимать цвета. Для меня мир монохромен. Сер, если угодно. Протезы помогли справиться с этой проблемой, но если я хочу обратить внимание на определенный цвет, то мне лучше выбрать специально настроенную пару. Для удобства распознавания они дополнительно маркированы цветом радужки.  
Синий нахмурился. Такая версия происходящего не приходила ему в голову.  
— Вечером, — продолжил Серый, — мы собирались выбраться с тобой за город. Сейчас там упоительно красиво цветет лаванда, — с нажимом закончил он.  
— Хорошо, — Синий благосклонно кивнул, якобы покорно соглашаясь с выбором Серого.  
У него была еще половина дня, чтобы уточнить, где планировал быть сегодняшним вечером Фиолетовый, и горе ему, если на лавандовых полях.


	9. Во всем виноват Оебрштайн

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Пейринг/Персонажи: Ройенталь/Оберштайн, Вернее Ройенталь и Миттермайер. И НИКАКОГО Оберштайна ))  
> Категория: преслэш  
> Жанр: ревность  
> Рейтинг: G  
> Предупреждение: самоповтор в некотором роде )))  
> Примечание: сиюминутное, настроенческое. В заголовке не опечатка, а смысловая_опечатка ))

\- На тебе лица нет. Что случилось? - преувеличенно спокойно спросил Миттермайер и устремил взгляд в бесконечность космоса.  
Повторных попыток отобрать у Ройенталя подсвечник, который тот задумчиво крутил в руках, он больше не предпринимал.  
\- Со мной решительно все в порядке, - отрезал Ройенталь тоном, не допускающим дальнейших расспросов, но Миттермайер никогда не отличался сильным инстинктом самосохранения.  
\- У тебя клочок бумаги к рукаву прилип. Наверное, ты драл какой-то документ... - похоже Митермайер хотел сказать "зубами", но в последний момент смягчил фразу, - в клочки.  
\- Некоторые документы подлежат уничтожению, - Ройенталь на секунду вернул подсвечник на стол, вызвав у Миттемарйера кратковременное выражение облегчения на лице. Брезгливо сняв мусор с рукава, Ройенталь скатал бумажный шарик и отщелкнул его в угол, после чего снова провел пальцами по искусной резьбе, вверх и вниз. Потом снова не менее плавно вверх и вниз, наслаждаясь каждым прихотливым завитком. Движение вышло мягким и размеренным.  
\- Для таких документов существует шредер, - прокашлялся Миттемарйер, а потом, поправив волосы, ослепительно улыбнулся. - Просто хотел тебе напомнить, что он есть в десятке кабинетов, где ты можешь с упоением предаться уничтожению секретных материалов или поручить это, без сомнения, ответственное задание, кому-то менее... занятому.  
Проводив друга налитым кровью взглядом, Оскар одернул рукава и поправил китель, чтобы тот сел идеально.  
Документ отнюдь не требовал столь яростного уничтожения, да и была это обычная дежурная бумажонка про очередной занудный проект, обреченный на блистательное начало и бездарное загнивание до тех пор, пока Райнхард снова не вспомнит об этой гениальной затее.  
Просто в писульке сразу под Райнхардом стоял Оберштайн.  
Оберштайн буквально лежал под Райнхардом.  
Они находились рядом в одном списке, работали в одной команде, а Ройенталя в этой команде не было и, по сути проекта и быть не могло, но последние пару дней Оскар предпочитал доверять своей блистательной интуиции, а не логике.  
Раздраженно бросив подсвечник на стол, Оскар отряхнул ладони. Низкопробный пластик буквально развалился в руках, пребольно оцарапав ладонь. И в этом, безусловно, тоже был виноват Оберштайн.


	10. Если б не было тебя...

В снах случается разное. Самые жуткие кошмары те, из которых не можешь выбраться, хоть беги со всех ног, хоть в два раза быстрее.  
Оскар уже задыхается от долго бега по пустоте, которая обступает со всех сторон. Сжимается. В ней нет ни конца, ни края, ни движения, ни пространства. Она чернее ночи и только вспыхивает боль в груди, когда Ройенталь налетает на стекло.  
Оно просто висит в воздухе, параллельно земле. Прозрачное, тонкое, острее бритвы. Останавливаться поздно, можно только смотреть, как оно входит в грудь, разрезая на части.  
По прозрачной поверхности расплывается безобразное, темно-багровое пятно. И в нем, как в сказочном зеркале мелькают образы. Не смыть их и не стереть, даже когда идешь вперед, чтобы разрезать себя до конца.  
"Если бы тебя не было", - заносит нож мать. В ее глазах плескается ненависть, и он не может ее винить.  
Если бы его не было.  
"Если бы тебя не было", - шепчет старый маркиз, брызгает слюной, которая оседает на лице каплями крови.  
Если бы его не было.  
"Если бы тебя не было", - сливается в гул шум человеческого моря.   
Их сотни, тысячи - мужчин, мальчиков, юношей, подростков. Не целованных, не доживших. Кто в черном, кто в зеленом.  
Они окружают. Они давят виски. Они вгрызаются в тело, раздирая его изнутри... Они уничтожают.  
Они правы.  
Ему нечего сказать в свою защиту.  
Они правы.  
Если бы его не было...

Открыв глаза, Ройенталь понимает, что упирается носом в грудь любовника, и его ладонь, твердая и сухая, гладит по спине, как если бы он успокаивал ребенка.  
\- Если бы меня не было...  
\- То я сейчас бы ночевал на работе. Спите. Все хорошо.  
Оскар послушно закрывает глаза.


End file.
